thediaryofawimpykidseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Heffley
Manny Heffley is a character and (in the sixth novel) antagonist in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He's played by Connor and Owen Fielding in all three films. Personality Manny Heffley is thought by Greg to be evil and overly spoiled by his parents. Greg believes that his parents treat Manny like a prince; he always gets out of trouble, and gets whatever he wants by showing cute or troubled looks or crying. This always makes Greg unhappy because he, nor his brother Rodrick, has ever gotten as many privileges as Manny. Manny can't seem to get the concept of potty training; this is mainly because of Uncle Joe (Greg in second film) telling him to watch out for the "Potty Monster", which prevented him from ever stepping into the bathroom for six months. According to the first book, Manny is a fan of the television show Sesame Street, especially the C is for Cookie sketch. He also watches a show called "The Snurples", which according to a newspaper sets kids back in social skills and language development (Manny started speaking gibberish). Manny has shown that this is true - he has no real friends and never plays with other kids in playgroups, but has imaginary ones and uses these to get out of trouble and get extra food. Despite his seemingly airheaded exterior, Manny has shown that he can be very cunning and intelligent for his age in unexpected ways. When his mom let him play on Greg's Net Kritterz account in Cabin Fever, he figured out how to sell all of his brother's items and change his password. He also locked out the entire family from watching any TV shows except for his personal favorite cartoons. Manny has also been characterized as extremely uncaring and holds powerful grudges that has endangered the family on multiple occasions. One of these is shown in the sixth book, where he shuts off all the power in every room except his own just because he wasn't taught how to tie his shoes. This caused the entire family to suffer in cold weather and starvation until Greg finally discovered the scandal. Appearance Greg's illustrations depict Manny having an overbite and his teeth being spaced far apart. He looks like "a buck-toothed crocodile", according to The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary. Manny is always depicted with a white shirt and colored shorts. Much like Greg, he has protruded hair, with three lines sticking out. Trivia *It is possible that Manny is autistic and handicapped, due to Manny not interacting with other kids even when his mother tries to get him to do so and weird behaviors such as eating half a canister of fish food in Dog Days and getting defensive when he does something wrong. However, this has yet to be confirmed because this can change in the future books. *Manny appears to be more spoiled in Cabin Fever then he is in other books. *Manny is known to break, spoil or sell Greg's things. *In the first book, after he yells "Bubby" at Greg on the stage, Greg says he's been able to keep that nickname quiet for five years, meaning Manny must be at least six, but his size and behavior contradict him from being six. There is another contradiction in Rodrick Rules, where it says that he was three, and again in The Last Straw, where it says Manny has been held back from preschool three or four times. *In the online version, Manny is allergic to peaches. Greg also mentions this in The Ugly Truth, when he said, "I bet the next kid in line is allergic to peaches." *Manny is favored by Susan and Gramma. *The only members of the family who do not appear to like him are Aunt Cakey, Greg, and Rodrick Heffley. Category:Status